Blood, Stealth, And Souls
by Kita2
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi has the day off so far, with nothing to do. So he skips school, and stumbles upon the worst scene he has ever witnessed. Can he and his friends find out who is conducting these mass murders before they fall victim?
1. Default Chapter

Note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters, but I do own my own made up ones. DO NOT STEAL.

  
  


Please, Read and Review. It'll make me post up other chapters, BY FORCE.

  
  
  
  


~Chapter 1: Slaughter~

  
  


Yusuke Urameshi. Amazingly skilled ningen spirit world detective. Friends of Botan, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and many others. And don't forget his girlfriend, Keiko.

  
  


And he just happened to be strolling down the street, gleeful at the fact he had at least a day to himself, and not a single case to pursue thanks to Koenma.

  
  


Shiny black shoes and his normal attire of green adorned him, but his gelled, black hair and those few strands of wild bangs finished off his bad ass look.

  
  


But today.. Wasn't going to be fun and games like he had planned it. Skip school, as normal, then meet up with Kuwabara and Keiko after it was out for a night at the movies and arcade.

  
  


That mood changed oh-too suddenly.

  
  


One shiny black shoe was placed in front of the other... until something splashed beneath it. Pulling out of his daydream of Keiko, he managed to look down, and put on a face of disgust.

  
  


"Now what idiot would but ketchup all over the ground?!" He lifted up his foot, and gave it a shake, letting the red fluid splattered.

  
  


Splattered thinly, not thick like ketchup. He paused, and starred in disbelief.

  
  


Blood.

  
  


Eyes starred staring down at this odd sight, before moving upwards, and across the street. He gasped. Blood, everywhere. Severed body parts, guts splattered across the sidewalk. Bones laid here or there, purposefully ripped from inside the body parts they used to uphold.

  
  


Yusuke grimaced, and stepped backwards. It was horrid, all these dead people. His own kind, ningens (humans). He looked over the wreckage of humanity before him, before finally realizing something.

  
  


The souls had been stolen, not freed and allow to go to spirit world. How he could tell, he wasn't sure. The orb of Baast couldn't have done it - Koenma didn't mention it being stolen again. But, either way, it had to have been a youkai (demon) who did this. No one else could.

  
  


The sound of police sirens reached his ears, so he turned and fled, not wanting to be caught there. They might think he was the murderer, or just catch him for skipping school AGAIN.

  
  


He'd just have to stay home for a little while, until he could meet up with his friends. But that didn't take long - he stopped in his tracks as he reached the school... and found out they were dismissing? Early?

  
  


He would shaken out of his idiotic phase when he saw a very upset, and near tears Keiko being comforted by Kuwabara.

  
  


"Keiko, it's okay. I'm sure Urameshi's just at his house or 'sumthing." Kuwabara said, patting Keiko on the back.

  
  


"B-but what if it was him on the streets?! I'll never forgive him!" Tears almost broke over Keiko's eyes, but faded when she saw Yusuke. "YUSUKE!"

  
  


"Hey, nice dress." Yusuke grinned, until Keiko came up and slapped him across the cheek, sending him plummeting to the ground. "Ouch! Hey, what was that for?!"

  
  


"You selfish idiot! I told you that you should never skip! What-what if that was you out on the streets?!" She began pounding, without strength, on his chest when he got up, not even comforted by his arms around her. "The school dismissed early so we could go home! It's so.. So awful!"

  
  


"What's awful?" He gazed down at her, keeping his arms around her in the most comforting way possible.

  
  


"The slaughter, Urameshi! Don't tell me you didn't hear?!" Kuwabara's gruff voice answered for the now tear-stricken Keiko. "All those people... or, their body parts... the man slaughter! For no reason! And they have no idea who did it! Not a clue was left, besides the fact they think it was done with a Katana, and someone with great skill..."

  
  


"Katana? Skill? Kuwabara, you don't think... Hiei?" Yusuke looked up, and almost whispered so Keiko wouldn't pick up on his words.

  
  


"What, that shrimp?! He may hate us humans, but he wouldn't do that! I mean, please, the midget wouldn't have the guts with us around!" An actual grin over came Kuwabara's face. So cocky.

  
  


"Wouldn't have the guts you say?" Both of the boys turned around, to see Hiei sitting in a tree, watching both intently. Kurama was on the ground, leaning against the tree trunk, looking as morbid as ever.

  
  


"Hehehehe... you know I was kidding!" Kuwabara took a step back, placing one hand behind his carrot-orange hair covered head.

  
  


"Of course you were, and Hiei knew all along. Right?" Yusuke grinned at both of them, before looking down at Keiko. "Maybe you should get home, before anything else happens, okay?"

  
  


"Okay, Yusuke.. Just don't die!" Keiko tore herself from Yusuke and went running down the sidewalk, in the perfect school girl fashion.

  
  


"Sure thing, Keiko!" Yusuke watched her with dreamy eyes, before he was rudely awakened by the sounds of laughter.

  
  


"They say true love is a hard thing to find... " Kurama's sweet voice rung out, a grin on his lips.

  
  


"Indeed." Hiei was too busy laughing to say much of anything.

  
  


Kuwabara was on the ground, fists beating into the sidewalk. He seemed to be trying to say something, but his jaunts were hidden by his laughter.

  
  


But they were soon all silenced.

  
  


Yusuke just managed to duck out of the way, as a small knife-like object came whizzing by his head, clipping off some air, and buried itself in the sidewalk. It was a mini Tantos, it seemed. And to it was pinned a message... written in...

  
  


"Ketchup?" Kuwabara asked, looking over to it. "Who would write in ketchup?"

  
  


"No, blood." Yusuke said, as the four gathered around, two ningens and two youkai. Yusuke read the note, first to himself, then out loud.

  
  


Let Their Blood Rain From The Sky

  
  
  
  


~Next Chapter: Number Two, Killer Spotted~

  
  
  
  


Please, review!

THANKS!

The rated R will come into effect in following chapters. Excessive Violence, bad language, and naughty word speaking men get to die.


	2. Killer Spotted

~Chapter 2: Killer Spotted~

  
  


"What do you think that means, Urameshi?" Kuwabara was, as always, peering over his shoulder in dumbfounded confusion. "Let who's blood rain from the sky."

  
  


"Ours, apparently." Kurama answered for Yusuke, who was having flashbacks of the horrid scene he had witnessed earlier.

  
  


"Are you sure Kurama?" Hiei leapt down from the tree so quickly, so smoothly, it was just a blur.

  
  


"Whoa!" Kuwabara took a step backwards. Not from the shock of Hiei's speed, he had gotten used to that, but the meaning of what the message might mean. "Us?! What, does this have something to do with all those dead people?!" Shock and fear echoed in his face... and his trembling body.

  
  


Suddenly Yusuke's head snapped up, and his gaze was directed over the building tops, into the afternoon sky. "Kurama...." There was a tone in his voice that caused everyone to look in the same direction, then to the Kitsune.

  
  


"Yes, I know Yusuke. We are being watched." Kurama's voice was as calm as it always was. And the only thing on his pale face that changed were the position of his stunning green eyes.

  
  


"How long did it take you guys to find out?" Hiei muttered, now looking in the exact same direction.

  
  


"What, huh? Watched? I knew I wasn't just feeling things." Kuwabara's gruff voice spoke up, and a shudder ran down his spine. There it was, his famous tingle feeling.

  
  


"I sure hope Keiko made it home okay." Yusuke's gaze became caring, as he turned and faced the direction where Keiko ran off.

  
  


"Stop being such a lover boy, Urameshi!" Kuwabara's hand came down to crack down on the back of Yusuke's head, awakening him.

  
  


"Ouch, hey watch it!" A hint of a growl in his voice, Yusuke turned and glared at Kuwabara, who laughed momentarily.

  
  


"Yusuke, Watch it!" Kurama took a step forward, but Yusuke was one step ahead.

  
  


Feet pressed into the ground as he dove to the side, just avoiding what seemed to be a black streak of.. something. And it wasn't Hiei.

  
  


"KURAMA!" Hiei took a dive as well, into Kurama and sending himself and the kitsune flying off in separate directions, avoiding the same black streak.

  
  
  
  


"What are you guys doing?" Kuwabara looked down at them, confusion dotting his face, and soon, horror. "U-urameshi..."

  
  


"I'm kind of BUSY now!" Shoes scuffled against the pavement as he stood up, looking around so furiously he didn't pick up the spirit energy the others had sensed.

  
  


"Yusuke, I think it would be wise if you'd turn around..." Kurama was back to leaning against the branch, but not in a relaxed way.

  
  


"I second that!" Hiei was off like a bullet, speeding past Kuwabara and almost knocking him to the ground.

  
  


There was a gleam of light as a sword was drawn, and a loud 'CLING', the sound of two bladed weapons colliding. Hiei was obviously struggling, but wasn't about to admit it.

  
  


Yusuke turned on his heel, to face something he thought would only be seen in movies.

  
  


A figure, easily taller than Hiei, had a katana in hand, like it was about to be brought down to slice Yusuke in two, but had been blocked by Hiei's own blade and great swordsmanship. A billowing, yet heavy black cloak engulfed the entire figure, except for the face, which was concealed by shadow of the wild hair and bangs. It was hard to tell if it was youkai or ningen, male or female. But that didn't matter at the time..

  
  


There was the unbearable sound of metal against metal, and Hiei was sent flying backwards, directly into an awe-struck Kuwabara. Both hit the tree Kurama had been leaning against moments before, but the kitsune had easily gotten out of the way.

  
  


Already a rose whip was in hand of the calm fighter, made from a rose that was always kept handy. That thorny terror was unleashed with the flick of a slender wrist, and flying in the direction of the concealed figure.

  
  


Yet the figure, even in that heavy cloak, was agile enough to slip out of the way. But Yusuke was ready. Holding onto his right hand wrist, his pointer and thumb extended, a portion of spirit energy had been gathered at the tip of his finger. The blue 'light' crackled, as did his grin.

  
  


"SPIRIT GUN!" That cry rang out, all too overused when it came to Yusuke's fights.

  
  


The figure wasn't ready. The beam of spirit energy sent them flying through the air, and across the street to land. Yusuke blew on the tip of his pointer finger, like a cowboy would a hand gun, and arrogance was added to his grin.

  
  


"What do you think of that, Kuwabara?" Yusuke turned to his friend, who was getting up from the ground. Hiei was already back up in the tree, fuming in silence.

  
  


"Not as cool as my spirit swords!" Kuwabara grinned, finally, and also offered a raspy laugh. He was still short of breath from the fire/ice youkai being slammed into him. "And someday I'm going to pound you with them, Urameshi!"

  
  


"Yeah, sure Kuwabara."

  
  


"He's getting away." Hiei turned around, now looking in the direction of the fleeting and seemingly unharmed figure.

  
  


"And I thought he wanted to stick around for some more fun!" Yusuke looked over at Kurama, who was still looking in the direction of the disappeared figure. "Ehh.. Fox boy?"

  
  


"The spirit gun had almost no effect... the agility... warding off Hiei's sword..." Kurama seemed almost lost in his 'records' of the newest enemy of the spirit detective.

  
  


"No effect on him? You're kidding, right?" One hand was placed behind a geled hair cut, and eyes closed in disbelief.

  
  


"Can he actually joke? You beat that man, Urameshi! He won't be coming back!" Kuwabara moved in position, about ready to give Yusuke a head nuggie, but was stopped as Kurama spoke.

  
  


"It was a she." Kurama's voice was soft, almost lost. Was it actually... sad?

  
  


~~Next Chapter: Number Three, Kurama's Voices~

  
  


Please review, and I'll work on the next chapter.

This one is going to be gruesome, I warn you.

Oh, and not just voices.

Pictures, too.

  
  



	3. Kurama's Voices

Note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, blah blah blah....

  
  


This chapter was inspired by the Linkin Park Song: Easier To Run

  
  


~Chapter 3: Kurama's Voices~

  
  


Silence. Dead silence. No one spoke, but everyone did inch closer to Kurama's position, hoping to be filled on with what they did not know.

  
  


"Oh, where's Botan when you need her..." Yusuke muttered, glancing up at the sky, hoping to see that 'Grim Reaper' come down on her flying stick. But nothing. He turned back to Kurama.

  
  


"Whatdaya mean, a she?" Kuwabara released Yusuke quickly, and was now staring at Kurama with a dumbfounded look.

  
  


Hiei, on the other hand, was as normal looking as ever. Yet unusually silent at the moment. He had nothing to say.

  
  


"Female, Kuwabara. But something was not right..." Kurama turned, and began walking in the direction towards the forest area located nearest to the town. Everyone watched...

  
  


"Not right? Whaddaya think that means, Urameshi?" Kuwabara glanced over to Yusuke, now, for answers.

  
  


Hiei, after coming to the conclusion it was best to leave Kurama alone, and not wanting to be stuck with the ningens, had left.

  
  


"I'm not sure Kuwabara. But maybe we should found out ourselves." Yusuke took hold of Kuwabara's jacket, and began pulling him in the direction where the figure disappeared. Opposite of Kurama.

  
  


* * *

"Kurama... oh, Kurama, can't you hear me?" 

  
  


No response. Just the sound of feet on grass, and the soft call of birds in the forest that the kitsune, Kurama, walked through.

  
  


"You've come this far, and not said a word. Will you continue to walk through this twilight without letting me hear your voice? Kuramai, I know you're out there...."

  
  


No sign on that pale face showed of what was going inside his head. His lips were set in an emotionless line, his stunning green eyes focused on the path ahead of him. He was trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

  
  


"Dear dear, whatever shall I do with you? You don't listen to anybody.. but maybe if you saw..."

  
  


He froze in his tracks after pulling both his feet together. Back was placed against a tree as those lush green hues stared ahead of him. He was waiting, thinking the woman from before would reveal herself.. Instead he was given... something like a headache.

  
  


But far worse.

  
  


It was a good thing no one was around, for this was hardly anything Kurama would allow himself to be seen doing in public, or around another person, ningen or youkai.

  
  


Hands came up to clasp his head as immense pain was caught there. He blinked once, and was stunned into silence and became a statue and what he thought he saw in that, literally, blink of an eye.

  
  


As soon as those lids had closed, an image of blood being splattered across cool, clear marble can stained the usually black vision.

  
  


Eyes shuttered close once more, and stayed there, as the voice began to speak in his head. Like a narrator..but a hell of a lot more confusing.

  
  


"Sometimes I remember, the darkness of my past. Bringing back these memories, I wish I never had..."

  
  


Horrified, he watched without control as what was probably this one of this voice's memories play out before his closed eyelids.

  
  


He could just pick out the fleeting details of the rushing figure he himself had encountered early with Yusuke and the others, running through a sea of ningens, Katana glinting with every movement, seen yet hidden. He could already tell what was going to happen next, like a bad plot line.

  
  


Shocked were the faces of those, yet still blinking. Blood slowly began to seep from different areas on the body, until they fell apart all together, innards mingling with those of others, and blood seeping down the slanted ground.

  
  


Over all this bloodshed, untouched by the dead gazes of victims, stood the murderer. One hand, wrapped up in bandages it seemed, reached down to easily pick up one of the human heads. Eyes rolled from the back of the head to gaze at it's killer, before a mini tanto was launched from inside both sleeves, and popped the eyes, there on sight.

  
  


The liquids of the eyes seeped back down into the rotting flesh and bone. A grin crept onto unseen lips as the head was given a final toss, and hands placed on the hilt of a wakizashi. One glint of shimmering metal, yet the head burst into about five pieces, the brains splattering across the ground.

  
  


It was so... cruel.

  
  


"Sometimes I think of letting go, and never looking back. And never moving forward so, there'll never be a past..."

  
  


Souls untangled themselves from their demolished bodies, and each one was rippling on the wind to each empty vials on necklace, anklets, and bracelets that the black figured, the youkai, wore. She was collecting souls, but for what purpose?

  
  


Those green eyes slowly opened, and beheld that same figure standing before him. Kurama was stunned as what he saw before him, but did not let that creep into his face. Calm, collected was his appearance as always. So was his voice.

  
  


"So tell me, why did you choose to tell me this?"

  
  


"You're the only one who'd understand, Shuuichi. Or maybe I should call you by your youkai name, as I was before, Kurama."

  
  


"I'd like to know why you go on killing innocents without feeling so guilty."

  
  


"I'd prefer not to answer that." A hand drifted towards the figure's, her, sword, but stopped as soon as it was seen Kurama himself was ready for battle, even if he did not look it.

  
  


"Then, answer this, why won't you change? It seems you don't like this way of life."

  
  


"If I could change, I would. Take back the pain? I would. Retrace every wrong move I made, I would. If I could stand up and take the blame... yes, I would. I would take all the shame to the grave. BUT I CANNOT."

  
  


Instead her hand drifted upwards, and unlatched the cloak she wore. It fell to the ground, and only a moment's glance was allowed, before cloak was snatched up, and she tore off. Too fast to be seen by ningen eyes... but he knew...

  
  


"Naoko!" Kurama's eyes actually widened as a step forward was taken, hand extended. "Wait!"

  
  


"No time to play, Kurama. I've got a ningen to meet. And I do believe to know him... Kuwabara!"

  
  
  
  


~Next Chapter: Number Four, Kuwabara's Trial On Honor~

  
  


Next chapter might not be up for a while, because I'm going to work really hard on it to get it as close to the show/manga as possible.

  
  


Review, please!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Kuwabara's Trial On Honor

~Chapter Four: Kuwabara's Trail On Honor~

  
  
  
  


The constant sound of shoes batting against the concrete sidewalk, in a completely random beat.

  
  


Three boys followed behind that unmistakable boy, Urameshi's friend, Kuwabara. That stupid grin, that tall stature, and orange hair.

  
  


"So, whaddaya guys wanna do first?" Kuwabara kept on walking, but first he turned to look at his buddies.

  
  


"We're not sure Kuwabara, you're the one who always makes those decisions."

  
  


"Oh... yeah, you're right." Kuwabara threw his puzzled gaze up into the sky, and kept on walking, hands now tucked into his pockets.

  
  


That small 'gang' of boys continued on walking in silence, until...

  
  


Thud.

  
  


"Whoops, sorry miss!" Kuwabara looked up from his sitting position on the ground, at the woman who was now sending a deathly gaze in his direction.

  
  


The emotion those eyes held was almost too familar.

  
  


"Hey, guys, it's getting late. I'll caught up with you tomorrow or sumthing... kay?" That's all it took for his friends to leave.

  
  


"Listen, boy, maybe you should watch where you are going, OKAY?!" She'd toss her pure black hair off to the side and then continue talking to a very tall and muscular man, who was leaning on a bent stop sign. "Go on, continue with what you were saying..."

  
  


"I'm jus' ask'n if yer interested in me caus' you interest me...." A crooked grin overcan what could be an ogre's face, showing off teeth in bad need of braces.

  
  


Both of them seemed to have forgotten Kuwabara was still there... because in an instant...

  
  


"ECCCHHH!" He couldn't just help himself, Kuwabara that is. He took a flying step backwards, horror writen on his face as he looked down at where his feet used to be planted.

  
  


That large head, still with a crooked grin, was laying there. With no body attached. Only a crimson ring now surrounded it. And the woman was looking down at it in pleasure, a bloody katana now in her grip.

  
  


It was then he saw something... he didn't know was there before.

  
  


"Uh, miss, did you know you have... a tail?!" He was stunned, for he could do nothing but stare and talk. Could such a beautiful woman be a youkai?

  
  


"You got a problem with that? If you do, maybe you should go get your master, that Urameshi kid. Little servant boys shouldn't be out on their own!"

  
  


"Hey! I'm not that guy's servant! And how'd'you know that I even KNOW him?" He managed to make a step backwards, his hands balled into fists. Even if it came to fighting, he couldn't make himself hit her. She was a girl, after all.

  
  


"Ugly face, tall... thick headed. And that orange hair." She'd raise her katana and place the tip to his forehead, allowing the smallest nick to be make. Even still, a little droplet of blood seeped out.

  
  


Gracefully, she took her weapon and slid it into it's sheath, pleased with the amount of blood this day has brought so far. "And I know because I've seen you with those others. That baka Kurama, shrimpy little Hiei, and Urameshi. All of you will die someday. And by my hand."

  
  


"Wha-WHAT? Are you that person... but that person wasn't a girl... or.. What?" Confusion was plastered on his face. He had thought that cloaked figure was a guy... or maybe she was just watching.

  
  


"Don't ponder on it too long. You'll blow up your brain. I'll make it simple; I am that murderer. I am the one beneath the cloak. But you won't live long enough to spread word!" Suddenly, she wasn't there.

  
  


"Uh.." He still felt her presence as close as ever, and dived to the side just in the nick of time.

  
  


She snarled as she took a step forward, bringing that katana blade down in a vertical motion, as to cleave off his shoulder, but was blocked by.. That infamous spirit sword.

  
  


"I don't want to fight you... so just back off and go pick on Kurama or something, he looks like your type." He would huff, and then draw back his spirit sword, letting the energy disappear. "You're both Kitsunes, right?"

  
  


"What does it matter to you! Now fight, for I don't like it when my prey doesn't try to keep their life!" She'd make another swing, out of anger, only to let it be easily dodged by him once more. The anger was clouding her judgment so she wasn't fighting with even half of her potential.

  
  


"No. I don't fight girls!" He'd step side to side, glad that no one happen to be on the streets. He'd look pretty stupid to them.

  
  


"You will soon!" She'd make a cleaving motion towards his neck, only to have it dodged to the left. But she was ready. Her blade was then, in a swift motion, sheathed in the same moment her free hand curled around Kuwabara's neck. Her other hand soon joined in trying to crush his windpipe, with no sword to hold.

  
  


Kuwabara's hands would fly up to his neck, trying to pry the woman's hands from around his neck. It was hard to breath, and already things were starting to get dark, since she had snagged him after an exhaling breath.

  
  


Out of options, he had no other choice. His right hand moved away, curled into a fist, and was sent flying forward to strike her in the side of the face. The shock caused her to release him, and reach up to her cheek. Which was bleeding?

  
  


He looked down at his hands, and realized the reason why. There was a small weapon on his hands. He thought for a moment, and then grinned. The woman was going to try and preice his neck with that weapon, but when he was trying to move her away, he had somehow got the weapon stuck to his shirt sleeve. Then it fell into his hands and... the rest was evident.

  
  


"BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, ALONG WITH YOUR BAKA FRIENDS!" And then.. She was gone.

  
  


"Good ridance. Err..I better not tell anyone that I hit her..." He'd glance around once, to once again make sure no one was around, and then headed off to find his friends.

  
  


~Next Chapter: Number 5, The Arrogance Of Hiei~

  
  


Please Read and Review. And I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up!


	5. The Arrogance Of Hiei

Note: Youko is: a member of a promiscuous race of fox-demons.

  
  


~Chapter 5: The Arrogance Of Hiei~

  
  


"Hmph. That was boring." The black figure leapt from tree to tree, quickly falling away from the direction Kuwabara was heading, and towards the supposed area of the escaped Kitsune.

  
  


Feet made almost no sound as he moved, for he was just a black blur with a streak of white. Faster, and faster, until he came to a complete stop, and crouched in the shadows. The strong oak tree he waited in was perfect for what he wished to accomplish, to study this fox youkai...

  
  


Long moments trailed by, and it wasn't until he was about ready to go find Kurama and ask him a few things when the woman, the youkai, appeared and sat down by a tree.

  
  


Sakura blossoms were in her hair and cupped in her hands. He could not see her eyes from where he sat. Also her hair obscured his view. "Hmm..."

  
  


She scattered the blossoms across the ground before her, and seemed to stare at them as the wind tossed them around. Her tail was motionless, and her ears flattened back against her hair. Actually, after a moment of though, her hair reminded him of Youko Kurama's during the dark tournament, but a pure black color. He kept that in his mind to ask Kurama, or someone else... if she just might be a youko herself.

  
  


Silence as all that could be heard for a few more hours, until the kitsune's head was raised, and traces of blood streaks could be seen, beginning at her eyes. Cupped in those delicate looking hands was a mess of her own blood, which was splattered across the sakura leaves and grass. She seemed to have no point to doing this, besides seeing blood spilt on the ground.

  
  


Even if it was her own.

  
  


Nothing crossed her features as she ripped that katana from within it's sheath, placing it to her arm and preparing to drag it across. But a mumble startled her, and she stared up into the trees, unable to pick out a clear figure...

  
  


"Took you long enough to notice I was here. But yet, you had to hear me to notice me. Pathetic." Hiei let himself 'fall' from the tree to land on his feet with no sign of balancing himself. He didn't need to.

  
  


Hands hidden or within pockets, the small youkai stared with those crimson eyes at the kitsune across from him. A small grin was on his face.

  
  


"When I first saw you, back there with Yusuke and the others, I really did think you might be a great opponent. But after watching that baka Kuwabara send you running...? I could destroy you with one finger." He'd raise his finger, with no point proven.

  
  


"You apparently don't know the whole story then, do you? I always dip my mini tantos in a speciality venom. And since he struck me with my own venom... well, you should be able to figure out the rest." Only those few words uttered, and she had disappeared without even getting up onto her feet.

  
  


No expression change came onto his face as she suddenly came into view behind him, swinging her fist around to smack him in the side of his head. Yet no contact was made, for her fist was caught thanks to one of Hiei's hands. She didn't even seem startled at that counter.

  
  


"Hmrph. Can't you make it anymore interesting?"

  
  


"I already did, Baka." She would pull away, and extend her pointer finger, gesturing towards his foot. It had been totally wrapped around in vicious thorn plants.

  
  


But the plants hadn't had enough time to get a firm grip and there roots locked down. Hiei just yanked his foot up with plenty of force, and they ripped right on out. Neither of them had an expression on their face. Mainly because the kitsune's face wasn't seen... anywhere.

  
  


Luckily Hiei side stepped in plenty of time to evade her kick, directed towards his spine. But her assault was too slow, and he couldn't understand why.

  
  


But the reason came clear as soon as her hand, palm first, slammed into his face. Hiei fumed.

  
  


"NEVER STICK YOUR HAND IN MY FACE AGAIN BITCH!" 

  
  


He drew his katana and brought it slashing down across her shoulder, which immediately started bleeding. Her skin had ripped open, and she didn't make a single move to stop the crimson river that was draining down her arm, and dripping onto the ground. She only stared at him blankly...

  
  


Then grinned.

  
  


"What are you grinning about?!" He was angry, and was being to advance, his grip ever tightening on his blade.

  
  


She then broke into soft, yet blood chilling laughter. She raised her hand, and in between her middle and index finger resided what seemed to be a rock thing... smooth, in a circle shape. Flat yet thick. It was green in tint, and had some kanji symbol on it.

  
  


"Chi... or earth. Thank you for allowing me to obtain this!" She'd grin, and then tuck the small, flat green rock into her shirt, for safe keeping.

  
  


At that same moment, her spirit energy seemed to rise a notch.

  
  


"Now, Hiei. You have helped me to bring the end of the ningen world!" Both of her hands flew up as she spoke, and earth crumbled and shot up in a circle around Hiei's small figure.

  
  


He had no time to escape, for already was a massive boulder blocking any exit from the top. But, amazingly, it crumbled away and he shot through it like a black bullet, to land up in a tree. Red eyes glared around to see if she had made that stupid mistake, or if some fool had dared to help him.

  
  


"Kurama, is that you?" Hiei saw his friend's maroon-dressed figure off to the side, wielding that powerful rose whip.

  
  


"Hiei, go find Yusuke. Now." There was a trace of laziness in his voice, but Hiei couldn't figure out why Kurama would speak like that.

  
  


"Right Kurama." With a quick glance back at the startled kitsune at the sudden appearance of Kurama, he grinned and took off. "Too bad I didn't get to finish her off."

  
  


"Now, Naoko. Let's begin where we left off about sixteen years ago..." That whip made of thorns quickly shrunk back into a rose that was placed behind his ear, green eyes fixed on the female kitsune before him.

  
  


"Why are you so bitter to me? We are both youkos... you know of our past, so why-"

  
  


"Because you're living in a ningen body! You care for them, Kurama! You're not the Youko I remember! Fighting with ningens... you're not even a trace of that famous thief I once loved..."

  
  


~Next Chapter: Number 6: Reasons Revealed~

  
  


Read and review.

I know this one sucked. Just don't hurt me.

  
  



End file.
